Jake Kingston
Early Life The backstory of Jake is not a fun one if anything. He is a child of hades. He got bullied in school because he was very shy in his early year's. When he turned 5 years old his mother remarried to a kind man. His name was Harold. Harold took on Jakes mothers last name out of respect of Jake and because he didnt like his last name. Harold frank was his name before changing it to Kingston. Anyways Harold seem like a good guy but he was anything but. Jake didnt notice tell in 4th grade but when he came home one day his mother had a black eye. She said that she fell and landed on her fist but Jake wanst that stupid. So that night he stayed up in his room listing to the fight between his mother and harold. Jake ran out of his room and tackled harold to the ground but harold got back up and threw jake into the wall. His mother scream in fear. Harold turned to hit her but he missed because Jake crawled over and bite his leg.. Harold in pain yelled kicked jake off again this time grabbing his keys and walking out of the house in angry. Jakes mother ran to him picked him up to make sure he was alright and he had a bloodly lip and a black eye. His mom crying he said to her " Mom it's ok i protected you" He had a hard time saying but he manged to smile and she laughed lightly saying " Yes you did my little hero" She kissed his head holding him close. After that harold never came back Jake and his mother moved to La for a new start. Jake had just turned 10 when his mother told him what he really was. Jake didnt know how to respond he just stood there in shock. His mother held him close as he started to cry for no reason. During his time there he made friends at his new school and he was happy. His mother was safe and wasnt a outcast and he did the best thing he could. Protect his family and friends. But on his 14th birthday it all changed. He was walking home with his crush. Her name was Brooklyn. Brooklyn lived a few floors above jake and his mother and she said that she would go to his birthday party. As the enter the building they heard a scream. It was his mother. Jake run up the stairs to find the door broken down. As he entered his mother laid on the ground bleeding. There stood a shadowie figure. Jake yelled in angry and fear and picked up a small metal pipe and ran toward the figure. The figure turned and kicked him back against the wall. Jake stood up and something just snapped in him. When he stood up his eye where pure black and in his hand appeared a shadow blade. He charged the figure but this time it did not know how to react. Jake stab it in the chest. The figured stumbled back and fall out the window. Jenna now at the door way screamed and ran away snapping jake back into control of his mind. He ran to his mother and held her close to him as her life faded away in his arms. His mother looked at him, putting a small coin in his hand and slimed weakly " My... Little ..Hero..." as she said that she passed away.